Reunited
by sometimesfairytalesdocometrue
Summary: Rumbelle AU "Swan. Emma Swan." Isabelle felt something rush over her. No, she wasn't Isabelle. She was Belle and the man standing next to her, her husband was Rumple. Her Rumple. They were together once more. He wasn't stuck in that cage. They could be the Dark One and the Harlot from Hell once more.


Belle urged the horse to go faster, getting away from Regina's castle had been difficult enough and she knew she hadn't been followed but she also knew it wouldn't be long until the Queen noticed her absence.

The gates to the castle opened, Snow and Charming were happy to admit anyone not bearing the mark of Regina. In fact it seemed they had been informed of her arrival as they hurried down the castle steps and towards her horse.

Belle steadied the mare before jumping down and approaching the royals.

"Please state your name and business, we will be happy to give you refuge if that is what you seek." Snow spoke first, her sweet nature reaching out to the girl. But the moment Belle removed her hood, they all gasped. "You're, you're…"

"The Caretaker. The Devil's Bride. The Harlot from Hell. The Heart. Or you know, you could just call me Belle." She gave a wink and a curtsey, smiling at the royals. "Now, I am under the impression that you currently hold my husband."

"Yes but I'm afraid we cannot release him." Charming stated.

"Oh yes, yes, yes, I know what he's done. Honestly what his obsession is with dealing with children is I will never know. Taking them from one royal, giving them to another. Anyway, I just wish to see him."

"We cannot allow that, not without a chaperone." Snow glared.

"Oh I'm not going to let him out and we all know there's an abundance of guards down there anyway. Now, let me see him or I'll have to turn to other means." She raised her hand and twinkled her fingers slightly, making everyone take a step back. "I'm glad we're on the same page. I'll find my own way."

She smiled and entered the castle, finding the steps down to the dungeon easily enough.

The tunnel was dark and the voices echoed down the hall, her heels also clicking loudly.

"What is he doing?" The voice travelled to Belle's ears and she assumed it was one of the guards.

"I think… I think he's grooming." The other replied and Belle smiled as she rounded to corner to the cell.

"Ah perfecting your appearance for my visit are we darling?" Belle smiled at Rumple, her eyes lit.

"Excuse me, you need a royal guard to be down here." One of the guards stepped forward.

"You're a guard aren't you? Good then we're all set. Now step aside, I would like to see my husband." Belle moved around the guard and approached the cell.

"All set?" The imp asked, smiling.

"All set. Now how's prison life?" Belle asked, conjuring a chair in front of his cell and sitting on it. She smiled as he also sat down, dragging the small stool in the cell nearer towards her.

"It's alright. Slightly dusty but Thomas and Frank keep me company, don't you boys?" Rumple smiled and winked at Belle as the guards rolled their eyes. Belle giggled and smiled at her husband.

"It's lonely in the Castle and odd, not hearing the clink of your wheel may drive me more insane that hearing it did!"

"Ah but we shall be together again soon."

"Yes, how is she doing?"

"Again, all set. In fact it should be here in a few minutes time." Rumple giggled and Belle smiled.

"Excellent, I arrived just in time then."

-OUAT-

Isabelle Gold smiled as she passed Dr Hopper on the way home.

"Afternoon Izzy." He gave the young woman a smile.

"Afternoon Archie, good day?" She smiled back and stopped slightly to speak to the psychiatrist.

"Yes actually, how's the library?"

Isabelle's face lit up instantly. "Amazingly, I seriously love my job."

"Good to hear, I'll let you get home, I'm sure your… husband's waiting." There it was, the hesitation that everyone had when addressing the relationship between the town's owner and the librarian.

"Yes, I'm sure he is."

With another smile the pair parted and Isabelle reached the pawnshop, the small shop was owned by her husband. He didn't have to work but he hated the idea of having nothing to do all day.

The bell above the door jingled as she entered and her husband turned to see her, a smile on his face.

She skipped up to the front desk where he was stood and pulled herself up so that she was sitting on the glass before leaning in towards him.

"And what's got you in such a good mood?" He asked, leaning towards her to place a quick kiss on her lips in greeting.

She sighed contently and looked up at him. "Books."

"Ah, what else?" His sarcasm broke through and Isabelle giggled, biting her lip slightly.

"How long will you be?" She asked, tracing the buttons on his suit jacket.

"It's rent collection day sweetheart." He sighed and tucked a fallen curl behind her ear.

She pulled a face but winked at him when he met her eyes. "Ah, so it's time to terrorise the townspeople?"

"Exactly." A hint of malice broke through his voice and Isabelle smiled, stroking his arm. He looked at her hand for a minute before looking back to her face. "Do you want to come with me?"

Isabelle nearly choked, rent collection day was his time, and he never asked her to go with him even when she was just his employee. "Pardon?"

"I said do you want to come with me? I hate leaving you alone and it takes so long. I miss you." He smiled and she blushed prettily, looking up at him through her lashes.

"I miss you too. Yes, I would love to go with you." She grinned and quickly placed another peck on his lips, she knew if she lingered longer than the rent wouldn't be collected.

"Alright then, can you do me a favour love? In the safe in the back room, there's a piece of paper and an old piece of parchment."

"I'm on it."

Isabelle jumped down and raced around to the back room before opening the safe covered by their wedding photo. She typed in the code and smiled as the door sprung open to their wedding date. Locating the items was easy enough, but as she pulled out the parchment she felt something jolt through her. Shaking it off, she headed back out to where her husband was stood with one of her coats.

"I didn't have a coat." She stated as she passed him the documents.

"I know, you left this one here last week. I was rather surprised, judging by how much you wear it, I assume it is one of your favourites." He helped her into it and she smiled, pecking his cheek in thanks.

"It is. Shall we go?"

"Yes." He smiled and offered her his arm which she took gratefully, the couple heading out towards the black Cadillac parked outside.

It was a tiring and rather boring business, heading to each establishment or home and collecting the monthly rent whilst imposing some slight fear on each resident. Isabelle had been quite happy to sit in the car, only going with her husband to the door if she knew the resident personally.

The pawnbroker could feel his wife tense as they pulled up in front of the flower shop and he cursed himself to hell for being so foolish. "I'm sorry darling I wasn't thinking, I'll come back another time."

He made to pull out but was stopped by her delicate hand on top of his on the break. "No, I can deal with my father. I'll just stay in the car."

"If you're sure…"

He slid out of the car and made his way into the flower shop, glaring at the man behind the desk. "Rent."

"You could say please." Moe French replied, digging behind his desk.

"I could." Was the only reply he received before he placed both hands on his cane and sighed heavily, trying to urge the man to hurry. He did not want to make this collection long or hard, especially with Isabelle sat in the car.

"Ah here it is. Listen Gold…" The old man started before he noticed the figure sat in the Cadillac. "Izzy?"

The man was out of the shop before the pawnbroker could even blink but once he realized what was happening, he followed as quickly as his leg would allow.

"Izzy! Izzy!" The desperate father banged on the window on the passenger side of the car.

"French, I'd step away from my wife right now if I were you." Gold hissed, his anger for the man shining through.

"She's not your wife, she's my daughter!" Moe exclaimed and jumped back in surprise when Isabelle's door opened and she stepped out.

"Your daughter? The same daughter you wanted to leave out in the street? The same daughter you used as a punching bag after your drunken escapades? The same daughter you were happy to practically sell into prostitution for an extension your rent?" Isabelle spat at her father, the tears running down her cheeks as she spoke.

"Izzy, we can put all of that behind us and start a new life. I know I can be a good papa to you. Just leave Gold and come back to me, please Izzy all I want is a second chance." Moe pleaded, taking in his daughter's beautiful face.

"No. You don't get a second chance. My marriage is the best thing that's ever happened to me and close behind that is leaving you. I don't ever want to see you again." With that, she slid back into the car and locked the door whilst her husband slid into the other side before driving away.

"Let's go home."

"No."

"Darling, you're exhausted and that run in obviously didn't make you feel any better." He reached over and wiped the straying tears from her face.

"No, who's left?"

"Just Granny's but I can easily get it tomorrow." The man looked across at his wife who kept her gaze in front as she stared at the road.

"Please can we just get it now?"

"Of course."

It wasn't long before they pulled up in front of the inn, Belle got out of the car to say hello to Ruby.

Walking inside, Granny was talking to a tall blonde about a room.

"Is someone staying? At the inn?" Isabelle whispered to her husband, confused; Storybrooke never had any visitors.

"Now what's the name?" Granny asked and the blonde smiled slightly.

"Swan. Emma Swan."

Isabelle felt something rush over her. No, she wasn't Isabelle. She was Belle and the man standing next to her, her husband was Rumple. Her Rumple. They were together once more. He wasn't stuck in that cage. They could be the Dark One and the Harlot from Hell once more.

"Emma, what a lovely name." Rumple stated smiling at the blonde.

"Thanks." The woman gave him a slightly weird look before turning back to Granny.

The elderly woman held out a clump of money. "It's all here."

"Yes, yes, of course it is dear, thank you. I hope you enjoy your stay, Emma. Come on B-Izzy darling, let's go home."

So he remembered too, his slip up with her name confirmed it. She gave him a smile before hugging Ruby and Granny, promising the former that she'd be over for girl's night next week.

With that the couple left, climbing in the black Cadillac and driving away.

"Who's that?" Emma asked as the door shut and Ruby picked up the curtain to watch them drive away.

"Mr Gold, he owns this place." Ruby replied, shivering slightly.

"The inn?" The newcomer asked, looking at the young girl.

"No, the town." Granny replied gravely.

"And the girl? His daughter?" She asked, watching as Ruby smiled.

"His wife, the whole town was convinced she was throwing her life away but you can see he absolutely adores her." Ruby sighed as she thought of the relationship the two shared before her grandmother turned the conversation back to Emma's stay.

The Gold's ride back to the salmon mansion was quiet and both quickly climbed out of the car once it was settled nicely in the drive. Belle stopped once through the door and she looked at her husband.

"Rumple?"

"Belle."

The two locked in a tight embrace, his hand flying to her hair and running through the curls there.

"Oh Rumple."

"My darling, beautiful Belle."

There was only one word in Belle's head.

_Reunited._


End file.
